Under the moon
by Kirara213
Summary: Asami no es la persona más afortunada de todas. Además de verse obligada a huir de Ciudad República, también debe escapar de un centauro que se cruza en su camino. 【Este fic participa en el Reto Temático "Entre Zombies y otras Criaturas" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!】


**Summary:** Asami no es la persona más afortunada de todas. Además de verse obligada a huir de Ciudad República, también debe escapar de un centauro que se cruza en su camino. **【** **Este fic participa en el Reto Temático "Entre Zombies y otras Criaturas" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!** **】**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus creadores.

 **N/A:** No tengo ni idea de qué acabo de escribir aquí, sin duda ha sido una de mis ideas más disparatadas hasta la fecha XD Soy fan de la mitología griega, pero sinceramente jamás pensé que algún día escribiría sobre un centauro y mucho de menos para el fandom de Avatar. Sin embargo lo he hecho, y aunque no me sienta 100% orgullosa de este one-shot, me alegro de haberlo podido terminar justo a tiempo para que participe en el reto.

* * *

Apestaba. Todo en ella apestaba. Desde su aspecto que antes se había mantenido pulcro y ahora estaba sucio, hasta su aura que hacía que el hedor que desprendía su cuerpo no fuera lo único que alejara a las personas de ella. Lo más triste de la situación, tal vez, era que ella sabía su estado pero no hacía nada por cambiarlo. Su vida por completo era una mierda, y eso no iba a cambiar solo por bañarse y perfumarse, ¿así que para qué molestarse en hacerlo?

A decir verdad nadie que conociera a Asami Sato la reconocería en aquel momento. Aunque también era cierto que todo el mundo pensaba que estaba desaparecida, otros incluso creían que estaba muerta. No sabía hasta que punto eso podía ser una ventaja ciertamente. Lo único que sabía es que ante la duda lo mejor sería estar alejada de la sociedad lo más que pudiera.

En menos de una hora el día terminaría, y también habría pasado una semana desde que decidió huir de su casa. Lo cierto es que el paso del tiempo era algo que ignoraba desde el momento que salió de su hogar a hurtadillas en medio de la noche, solo se centró en alejarse lo más que podía, por lo que no había prestado mucha atención a detalles como contar los días que habían pasado.

Tampoco había podido siquiera dormir, ya que estando en la intemperie sola no veía muy atractiva la idea de dormir, mientras miles de ojos ocultos en la oscuridad la observaban fijamente. En aquellos días solía engañarse continuamente diciéndose a sí misma que no necesitaba dormir, que le bastaba con dormir dos o tres horas durante las mañanas. Aunque claramente aquel engaño no le servía de mucho para intentarle mentir a otra persona, porque las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos le revelaban la verdad a cualquiera. Lo bueno es que no había personas cerca preocupadas por ella a las que tuviera que ocultar eso.

Ciertamente todas aquellas mentiras a las que se aferraba eran producto de la poca esperanza que albergaba en su interior. Había huido del inicio de una guerra que se llevaba temiendo desde hacía años, y saber que su padre era un partícipe activo en la misma le dolía más incluso que los múltiples cortes y heridas que todo su cuerpo portaba, y había portado durante su vida. Incluso no recordaba que aquella vez en la que se lesionó el codo hubiera dolido tanto en comparación al sufrimiento que era saber que su padre no solo apoyaba a los igualitarios, sino que también los ayudaba con grandes cantidades de armamento y vehículos.

Aunque también le atormentaba aquella propuesta de su padre de unirse a ellos, de aceptar los motivos de sus acciones, y sus dudas a la hora de responderle. "¿Por qué había dudado?" Su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez, como si de una grabadora pillada se tratase. Pero por más que aquella cuestión inundara sus pensamientos y la ahogara, Asami Sato no se sentía capaz de contestarla firmemente con la seguridad que la había caracterizado, al menos no desde que aquella cruel guerra se había desatado. Tal vez, en el fondo, necesitaba que alguien le gritara y echara en su cara la cobardía que tanto protagonismo tenía en ella. Quizá de ese modo, daría media vuelta y volvería a Ciudad República, el lugar que la había visto crecer y su verdadero hogar, e intentaría ayudar a acabar con aquella guerra que se había originado.

Pero no era el caso, y ella seguía caminando por un bosque del cual desconocía el nombre.

La noche terminó de engullir los últimos rayos de luz que quedaban en el cielo, siendo este dominado por la profunda oscuridad y el inquietante silencio en cada rincón. El canto de los pájaros y la espesa vegetación fueron sustituidos por el ulular de los búhos y las oscuras siluetas de los árboles.

Miedo, esa era el sentimiento que la invadía cada vez que caía la noche. Con el pasar de los días había aprendido a temerle la oscuridad y a lo que escondía en ella, como cuando era pequeña y solía dormir junto a sus padres cuando su miedo tomaba el control. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba sola, estaba a su completa merced y todas las palabras de aliento que se decía a sí misma eran en vano.

Miró la luna llena, resplandeciente como si fuera una reina sentada en su trono, tan poderosa como una destacaba el cielo nocturno y se convertía en una de sus compañeras más fieles. Solo siendo superada por su temor y su cansancio.

Se apoyó contra el firme tronco de un árbol y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, tal vez unos minutos, intentando que tanto su cuerpo como su mente descansaran un poco.

No supo si se quedó dormida, o si por el contrario solo había cerrado los ojos por unos minutos, lo único que sabía con certeza era que el sonido de unos cascos de un caballo resonar contra el suelo habían llegado a sus oídos. También sabía que estaba cerca debido al volumen de dicho ruido. Su reacción fue escueta, ya que sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y comenzaron a buscar ansiosos el origen del ruido, sin resultados. O al menos así fue hasta que divisaron una borrosa figura a la distancia.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al instante al reconocer la silueta de un corcel a lo lejos. Más al ver que donde debía estar su cabeza había en lugar un torso y más arriba un rostro similar al de un humano. Su piel se erizó al descubrir que estaba cerca de un centauro. Por una vez le dio la razón al pensamiento popular, los centauros eran horribles. Su rostro, aunque parecido al humano, distaba mucho de poder ser comparado con el de uno. Las numerosas contracciones y arrugas en su cara le daban un aspecto hostil que, en conjunto con sus ojos pequeños y lúgubres, provocaban que cualquier persona que viera a semejante monstruo temblara y estuviera a su completa merced, mientras eran presas del miedo.

El centauro no tardó en divisarla. Su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa mientras la adrenalina pasaba a sus venas al ver al monstruo formar una sonrisa pérfida y ladina. La hormona hizo su efecto en su cuerpo más rápido de lo previsto, y antes de que sus piernas flaquearan y se rindiera ante aquel horrible ser, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Recuerdan todo el cansancio y el estado depresivo que la había caracterizado antes? Eso pasó a la historia en el momento en que se encontró con aquel abominable ente. Podría estar triste y el agotamiento podría hacer mella en ella, pero no por ello pensaba quedarse más tiempo cerca de esa bestia que, para su mala suerte, estaba persiguiéndola. Lo sabía porque el resonar de los cascos contra el suelo cada vez era más fuerte y le hacían conocer la posición aproximada de su perseguidor.

Sus latidos aumentaban cada minuto y su respiración era agitada, ambos buscaban estar en sincronización. Pero fallaban en el intento. Eso le frustraba, ya que por mucho esfuerzo que empleara, su propio cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella deseaba.

Aunque no era lo único que la ralentizaba. La vegetación del bosque, a pesar de estar inmóvil, también era gran culpable de que no pudiera correr más rápido. Las delgadas y afiladas ramas se interponían en su camino, y como no podía apartarlas por la prisa que llevaba, la herían en el proceso. No le dio gran importancia a los primeros cortes por la adrenalina que portaba su cuerpo, pero un rato después esas heridas le cobraron factura. El dolor de estas era punzante y debido al movimiento continuo era muchísimo mayor.

Las hormonas suelen actuar en pequeñas cantidades. Asami desconocía aquello último, pero no tardó en aprenderlo por las malas. El efecto de la adrenalina no duró tanto como ella hubo deseado, y minutos después de emprender la huida pudo notar como la fuerza en sus piernas iba debilitándose poco a poco, rindiéndose ante el agotamiento y las heridas.

Mientras tanto, el centauro que la perseguía mantenía el ritmo tan fácilmente que hacía que lo odiara más de lo que lo hacía. Masculló algunos insultos, aunque le costara decir más de dos palabras seguidas por su respiración agitada.

Tragó saliva duramente. Su ritmo había disminuido considerablemente y apenas podía sentir sus piernas responderle, lo único que sentía en ellas era un resentimiento horrible. Además apenas podía respirar el aire suficiente para satisfacer las demandas de su corazón. Su final estaba cerca, pero ella se engañaba a sí misma y se esforzaba a seguir corriendo, a pesar de las condiciones lamentables en las que se encontraba. El déficit de oxígeno se hizo presente en ella, y en un momento dado, su vista le falló haciéndole tropezar con una rama que sobresalía del suelo.

El golpe contra el suelo fue horrible. Sus brazos no reaccionaron a tiempo y su cuerpo entero impactó contra él, siendo uno de los peores el golpe que recibió en su mentón, que casi acaba desencajándole la mandíbula. Su dolor en dicha zona era tal que no se atrevió en levantar la cabeza, ni tampoco el cuerpo, incluso cuando vio los cascos negros manchados de barro en frente suya.

Estaba asustada y por eso decidió huir de nuevo, de la manera más cobarde de todas, cerró los ojos y, quizás por el miedo, se desmayó.

* * *

La luz incidía sobre sus ojos cuando finalmente despertó. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía, aunque menos de lo que había pensado inicialmente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Inmediatamente se levantó, ignorando el dolor que eso suponía, y revisó su cuerpo. Aunque para su sorpresa se encontró con una manta en su camino. Asami no cabía en su asombro, y se sorprendió aún más cuando un enorme perro se colocó justo delante de su rostro. Estuvo a punto de gritar ante el tamaño descomunal del can, pero este comenzó a lamer su rostro y no le dio la oportunidad ninguna de hacerlo.

—Naaga, deja a la chica en paz.

El animal obedeció de inmediato y fue en dirección a la dueña de la voz. Una adolescente que reflejaba perfectamente el aspecto de una persona originaria de la tribu agua; pelo castaño, piel morena y ojos brillantes similares al circón azul.

La miró embobada por unos segundos, no porque fuera hermosa —aunque definitivamente lo era—, sino por la seguridad que la envolvía completamente. Creía que era la sonrisa orgullosa que portaba la que le otorgaba aquella aura a su alrededor pero, aunque fuera difícil de asimilar para ella, se sentía a salvo a su lado.

Quiso preguntarle por su nombre, ya que por la situación en la que se encontraba podía intuir perfectamente que esa chica la había ayudado al encontrar en el suelo.

—Veo que te encuentras mejor, eso me deja más tranquila. Por cierto, ¿por qué corrías tan despavorida ayer?

Asami sintió las palabras trabarse en su lengua al recordar nuevamente lo ocurrido. Naaga, o al menos creía acordarse que así se llamaba la perra polar, le había hecho olvidarlo momentáneamente, pero ahora que lograba recordarlo otra vez su mente era un caos.

El miedo invadió su cuerpo y empezó a temblar. Había perdido el conocimiento justo cuando el centauro se había acercado a ella, ¿le habría hecho algo mientras estaba inconsciente? Tembló asustada ante las posibilidades. Solo había dos razones por las que podría haberla perseguido, si seguía viva la cantidad se disminuía a una. Las lágrimas se acumularon bajo sus ojos, esperando bajar por sus mejillas en cualquier momento.

La otra mujer al ver a Asami a punto de llorar comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosa, sin saber bien qué hacer. ¿Acaso le había recordado algo horrible? Pero si lo único que le había preguntado era la razón por la que corría sin que nadie la persiguiese. Presa de los nervios dijo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

—Tranquila, no tienes que temer— lo dijo alto, casi gritando—. Estando con el avatar nada te hará daño— Asami abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo último. La otra aprovechó la situación y continuó con su presentación "heroica"—. Mi nombre es Korra, y soy el avatar.


End file.
